Abbreviation
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Kisah antara Aomine dan Kise bisa di ceritakan dengan kata atau nama sederhana. AoKise. Birthday Fic for wen phantom14. Warning inside. R&R please?


**Abbreviation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya cuma pinjam AoKise doang.**

**Warning: Sho-ai, fic gaje dan abal, typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

**G stands for Gold**

"_Nee_, Aomine_cchi_..."

"Hn?" Hanya itu tanggapan malas dari Aomine saat Kise memanggil namanya. Hari ini hari minggu. Hari yang paling pas untuk bermalas-malasan ria melepas penat padatnya aktivitas mereka enam hari sebelumnya. Begitu pula pasangan hitam-putih kita satu ini. Mereka asyik berpelukan dengan malas di atas sofa apartemen Aomine. Sebuah selimut tebal menutupi badan mereka yang menggigil, berlindung dari dinginnya musim gugur di bulan November.

Kise menyamankan posisinya dan mengelus-eluskan hidungnya yang dingin ke dada bidang Aomine yang terbalut kaos oblong, "Kalau seandainya kau mendengar kabar bahwa aku di culik penjahat dan meminta uang tebusan pada Aomine_cchi,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aomine mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan imajinasi Kise. Mungkin ada benarnya juga Kise di culik orang karena parasnya yang aduhai cantik. Di tambah lagi profesinya sebagai model terkenal, siapa yang tidak mau memiliki model pirang super imut itu?

"Tentu saja aku akan menebus uang yang mereka minta di tukar dengan dirimu. Mulai deh kamu bertanya aneh-aneh," Aomine tertawa pelan. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan menenangkan jemari pemuda dim itu mengelus helaian pirang Kise.

"Eh? Aomine_cchi_ yakin mau menebus uang dalam jumlah banyak? Aominecchi kan pelit! Pesan _Pizza_ saja aku yang bayar!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya mengangkat wajahnya dari kehangatan dada Aomine untuk menatap kedua iris biru gelap milik Aomine. Pura-pura kesal dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Aomine.

"Situasinya kan beda. Kalau nyawamu dalam bahaya dan mengharuskan aku memberi mereka uang jumlah besar untuk menyelamatkanmu, walaupun harus berhutang sana-sini, kenapa tidak? Sudah jelas dirimu itu jauh lebih berharga dari kepingan emas atau bongkahan berlian di dunia ini." Kise bersemu merah sementara Aomine tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Kise yang merona dengan gemas.

**N stands for Navy**

Kise melihat Aomine berlatih dengan rekan setim Touou nya dengan wajah cerah. Hari itu mereka ada janji kencan. Tapi karena lupa kalau tim basket Touou ada latihan, mau tidak mau mereka menunda acara kencan mereka sampai latihan basket selesai. Beruntung bagi Aomine si pirang tidak keberatan duduk di _bench_ menonton tim inti Touou berlatih bersama _manager_ tim basket Touou, Momoi Satsuki. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan antara mereka berdua akhirnya Momoi angkat bicara.

"Nee, Ki-chan.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Momoi memberi Kise senyum manisnya.

Kise menggangguk,"Tentu saja Momo_cchi_. Mau tanya apa? Asal jangan berusaha mengorek info mengenai perkembangan basketku saja yah-_ssu_," Kise merengut di akhir ucapannya. Momoi tertawa lepas mendengar Kise.

"Tenanglah Ki-_chan_, aku cuma ingin bertanya hal _random_ saja. Tidak ada bersangkutan basket kok." Momoi memberi senyum lembut meyakinkan ke arah Kise.

"Baiklah-_ssu_."

"Ki-_chan_, dari semua warna rambut _Kiseki no Sedai_ di tambah Tetsu-_kun_ dan aku, warna rambut siapa yang paling kau sukai?" Momoi memiringkan wajahnya ke samping, senyum masih menghias wajahnya. Kise mengeryitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja rambut Aomine_cchi_-ssu!"

"Eh? Kenapa Dai-_chan_? Warnanya suram begitu juga... Kenapa bukan rambut Akashi-_kun_ yang merah menyala atau rambut Midorin yang menyejukkan saja Ki-_chan_?" Prediksi Momoi bahwa Kise akan mengatakan warna rambut Kuroko kesukaannya ternyata salah.

Kise menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku suka semua warna rambut kita semua. Seperti pelangi-ssu! Warna biru muda Kuroko_cchi_ seperti melambangkan langit biru di cuaca cerah siang hari. Lalu warna rambutku, rambut Akashi_cchi_, Murasaki_cchi_, dan Midorima_cchi_ seperti warna pelangi yang muncul bersamaan. Rambut Momo_cchi_ juga indah seperti harum manis. Tapi warna rambut Aomine_cchi_ beda cerita-_ssu_," Kise menoleh ke arah Momoi yang kebingungan masih tersenyum.

"Warna biru gelap rambut Aomine_cchi_ itu seperti langit di malam hari-_ssu._ Tenang dan damai. Cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang redup. Walaupun Aomine_cchi_ menyebalkan dan super arogan, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa setiap dekat dengannya aku merasa tenang dan nyaman-_ssu_... Jadi yah aku lebih suka warna rambut Aomine_cchi_ seperti aku menyukai Aomine_cchi_ itu sendiri," Kise membeberkan penjelasannya sambil menatap Aomine yang lagi-lagi mencetak angka dengan _Formless Shot_ andalannya. Momoi menatap keduanya bergantian penuh arti. Cinta memang dapat melampaui berbagai macam hal. Bahkan insting wanita miliknya sendiri tidak bisa menebak jalannya hubungan Aomine dan Kise seperti apa ke depannya.

**I stands for Idiot.**

"Aomine_cchi~_ aku pulang-_ssu_!" Kise membuka pintu dengan keras, memanggil nama Aominecchi dengan nada suara cemprengnya. Kise cemberut begitu tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda _ganguro_ yang di panggilnya.

"_Mou~_ pasti Aomine_cchi_ tidur deh, ya ampun..." Kise menghela napas lelah berjalan dengan malas menaruh tasnya ke sofa apartemen Aomine. Tunggu kalau ini apartemen Aomine kenapa Kise mengatakan aku pulang? Awalnya juga Kise tidak mau, tapi Aomine memaksa karena tiap akhir pekan tiba Kise selalu menginap disana dan si pemuda remang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran si pirang apartemennya. Pernah suatu ketika Kise keceplosan bilang 'Aku Pulang' dan Aomine hanya menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Kise yang malu berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Aomine malah menyuruhnya mengatakan 'Aku Pulang' setiap kali kemari. Alasan Aomine sih katanya karena Kise juga tinggal disana bersamanya.

"Aku lapar-_ssu._.." Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kecil milik Aomine mencari makanan yang bisa dia konsumsi dengan aman. Sekedar info Aomine suka lupa membuang makanan basi dari kulkasnya, jadi Kise harus waspada melihat kadar kelayakan makanan di apartemen pemuda redup itu setiap kali berkunjung.

"Waaahh, ada _Pizza-ssu_! Tumbenan Aomine_cchi_ mau keluar uang banyak," Kise menendang pintu kulkas menutupnya kembali, setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dan sekotak _Pizza _ukuran sedang yang masih terisi setengah lingkaran _Pizza_ yang belum termakan Aomine.

Kise berjalan ke ruang tamu menaruh sebotol air dan sekotak _Pizza_ tadi ke meja, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"_Itadakimasu~_" Kise makan _Pizza_ di hadapannya dengan lahap. Seolah-olah tidak pernah makan enak selama seminggu. Tiga potong _Pizza_ lenyap sudah ke dalam perutnya.

"Huwaaah, kenyang-_ssu!_" Kise mengelus-elus perutnya yang penuh. Saat yang bersamaan Aomine keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Ah, Aomine_cchi_ bangun juga akhirnya..." Kise tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu untuk memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi. Aomine melengoskan wajahnya malu menatap mata Kise yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut melihat kotak _Pizza_ yang terbuka di meja ruang tamunya. Tampangnya berubah _horror_ melihat beberapa potong _Pizza_ telah lenyap.

"Kise... Jangan bilang kau memakan Pizza milikku di kulkas?"

"Aku memakannya. Habisnya aku lapar-_ssu!_ Aomine_cchi_ juga ak-"

"Dasar bodoh!" Aomine memotong omongan Kise mentah-mentah.

"Eh?! Kenapa meledekku?!" Kise memasang tampang melas. Aomine menepuk dahinya yang hitam.

"Kise. _Pizza_ yang aku pesan itu _Pizza seafood_." Aomine mengingatkan. Kise hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, masih bingung.

"Kau itu kan alergi _seafood_, dasar Kise bodoh!" Teriakan Aomine tadi sukses membuat Kise pucat pasi.

"EHHH?!" Setelah kejadian tadi, keesokan harinya Kise terpaksa absen masuk sekolah akibat bentol-bentol merah di sekujur badannya.

**N stands for Nerve**

Mata kiri Kise berkedut kesal. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda _dim_ bertubuh besar bernama Aomine Daiki, memeluk erat lengan kanannya sambil sesekali meringis takut. Kise menghela napas. Salahnya juga sih memaksa Aomine masuk ke dalam rumah hantu yang ada di pasar malam dekat rumah Kise. Kise yang kebal akan hal-hal berbau mistis malah penasaran dengan rumah hantu yang sudah di kunjungi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Komentar mereka sih menyeramkan jadi Kise mencoba merayu Aomine untuk masuk ke dalam rumah-rumahan hantu yang di maksud teman-temannya.

"GYAAAA ITU APAAN PUTIH-PUTIH DI DEPAN KEPALANYA DI IKAT GITU KAYAK LONTONG?! JANGAN-JANGAN DIA LONTONG JADI-JADIAN?!" Kise memutar bola matanya ke kiri mengacuhkan ocehan Aomine. Pemuda _ganguro_ tersebut berjengit begitu makhluk palsu _'Lontong jadi-jadian'_ tadi menghampirinya. Aomine tidak peduli dengan sikap sok beraninya saat masuk tadi, dengan segera dirinya bersembunyi di balik punggung Kise yang memasang tampang bosan.

"KISE CEPETAN JALANNYAAAA!" Aomine mendorong punggung Kise dengan kasar membuat si pirang mengaduh-aduh karena risih di dorong terus. Si makhluk nista tadi malah mendekati Aomine dengan wajah bersimbah darah hasil siraman cat dengan _make-up_ wajah yang penuh lubang dan tidak jelas rupanya yang-"GYAAAAAA EMAAAK TOLONG AKUUUU!" sukses membuat seorang Aomine Daiki pemuda _ganguro_ yang terkenal garang dengan wajah premannya lari terpontang-panting sampai menabrak properti rumah hantu disana. Meninggalkan Kise dan makhluk tadi terbengong-bengong. Kise menghela napas lagi, lalu meminta maaf kepada petugas yang menjadi makhluk putih jelemaan Lontong tadi atas ulah Aomine yang menyusahkan.

_'Aominecchi memang tidak punya nyali soal hantu-hantuan begini-ssu...'_

**E stands for Emotion.**

Aomine berdiri di depan pintu gedung olahraga SMA Kaijou. Menyadarkan pundaknya di tepi pintu. Hari itu sekolah Aomine pulang cepat jadi pemuda _ganguro_ berwajah serius satu ini berniat mengejutkan Kise atas kedatangannya tiba-tiba. Di lihatnya pemuda pirang yang ia cari sedang dalam mode serius saat men_dribble_ bola oranye itu. Setelah mengelabui lawannya dengan gerakan indah Kise melakukan _fade away_ dan bola basket masuk ke dalam ring tanpa hambatan. Kise menyeka wajahnya yang penuh keringat dengan ujung kaos hitam tanpan lengan yang ia kenakan. Napasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal, tidak sedikitpun Kise menyadari sekelilingnya dan sedang di perhatikan oleh Aomine. Pemuda redup tersebut juga belum berniat menampakkan dirinya ke Kise dari depan pintu gedung olahraga SMA Kaijou. Masih mau melihat kekasih pirangnya dari kejauhan.

**PUK.** Kise mengerjap begitu merasakan basah dari puncak kepalanya. Meraba surai pirangnya ia dapatkan sebotol air minum yang masih di pegang oleh sang kapten tim basket Kaijou itu sendiri. Kise otomatis mengambil botol itu sebelum jatuh dan menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu.

"_Senpai_... Makasih-_ssu_." Kise menegak air dari botol itu dengan cepat saking hausnya. Kasamatsu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kise. Kasamatsu mengangkat satu tangannya lalu mengacak rambut emas Kise,"Minumnya pelan-pelan bodoh, nanti ter-

"UHUK UHUK UHUK!"

"-sedak," Kasamatsu menghela napas lelah. Kapten Kaijou tersebut mengusap pelan punggung Kise berusaha menenangkan _kouhai_-nya, sementara yang bersangkutan masih terbatuk-batuk hingga wajahnya semerah tomat.

Aomine membatu melihat adegan Kasamatsu dekat-dekat dengan Kise. Dapat ia rasakan asap keluar dari atas kepalanya yang mendidih. Oh Aomine sungguh murka melihat kedekatan Kasamatsu mengelus pelan punggung Kise.

_'Apa-apaan kapten sialan itu? Nempel-nempel Kise seperti cicak. Biasanya juga menendang kepalanya sampai benjol. Yang repot kan aku harus mengobati kepala benjolnya. Beraninya dia mendekati Kise sekarang. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Kise sedekat itu, sialan!'_ Aomine yang geram dan akhirnya termakan oleh emosinya sendiri melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke _gym._

Masa bodoh dengan tatapan bingung dari para murid Kaijou lainnya yang sedang menonton tim basket mereka berlatih, _ace _dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu masih menatap kapten Kaijou dengan tajam. Kasamatsu bergidik begitu merasakan seorang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Dirinya menelan ludah tapi dahinya mengeryit. Bingung kenapa Aomine disini tapi satu sisi mengerti kenapa pemuda _tan_ itu melempar tatapan tidak suka ke arahnya. Perlahan Kasamatsu berjalan mundur begitu Aomine semakin mendekat. Tatapan dari Aomine seolah mengatakan 'Jangan dekat-dekat dengan pacarku!' itu nyaris membuat nyali Kasamatsu ciut. Mau tidak mau Kasamatsu terpaksa memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Kise yang masih batuk-batuk. Kasihan sekali Kise air matanya sampai keluar begitu.

Aomine melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Kise, satu tangannya lagi mengelus punggung Kise yang bergetar. Kise yang mencium aroma mint dan aqua dari parfum favorit Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung ke kolam biru tua mata Aomine.

"A-Aomi-uhuk uhuk-ne_cchi_?" Kise memegang dadanya sendiri, mencoba mengontrol napasnya.

"Ssshh, jangan bicara dulu, nih minum," Aomine menyodorkan botol minum miliknya ke Kise setelah membuka tutupnya supaya Kise bisa minum dengan leluasa. Tangannya masih bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah mengelus punggung pemuda blonde yang meminum air perlahan-lahan di depannya.

"Huuh...Makasih Aomine_cchi,_" Kise mengembalikan botol minum _sport_ Aomine. Lelaki tan itu mengangguk kecil.

"Aomine_cchi_ kenapa ada disini-_ssu_?" Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas di wajah Kise.

"Aku pulang cepat. Kupikir sekalian saja mampir menemuimu. Kapan latihanmu selesai? Ayo pulang bersama," Aomine menjawab seadanya sambil mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ehh?! Tumben Aomine_cchi_ mengajak pulang bersama! Senangnya-_ssu~_!" Kise melompat ke pelukan Aomine yang mengeluarkan suara kaget karena Kise tiba-tiba menimpanya.

Sementara Aomine dan Kise asyik bermesraan di depan umum, anggota reguler tim basket Kaijou hanya bisa menonton. Ada yang mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar karena iri adik kelasnya sudah punya pacar duluan seperti Moriyama, atau seperti Kobori yang cuek dan malah sibuk berlatih _shoot. _Kasamatsu si kapten Kaijou berusaha menahan emosinya melihat adegan _'Lovey Dovey'_ pasangan nano-nano dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu. Empat urat siku tanda kesal muncul di pelipisnya sebagai bukti.

"Ehem..." Kasamatsu berdeham mencoba menarik perhatian duo hitam-putih di hadapannya.

Aomine mendelik ke arah Kasamatsu yang menganggu moment mesra mereka. Keduanya saling beradu pandang, Kasamatsu jelas karena kedatangan Aomine menganggu latihan sore mereka. Petir imajiner muncul dari arah mereka yang saling menyambar satu sama lain. Aomine memutuskan perang tatapan mereka lalu menghela napas lelah. Dia lebih memilih mengalah daripada Kise yang kena hukum gara-gara kehadirannya tidak di harapkan disana. Dengan enggan Aomine melepas pelukan Kise, "Aku tunggu di tempat biasa ya? Sepertinya aku mengganggu latihan kalian yang belum selesai. Maaf untuk semuanya _senpai._" Aomine menoleh ke arah Kasamatsu dan kakak kelas Kise lainnya bergantian. Lalu mengacak rambut Kise yang merengek karena dirinya ingin Aomine menonton latihan basketnya. Aomine lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Kasamatsu yang melihat wajah sedih Kise merasa iba, "Oi Aomine!" Langkah Aomine terhenti mendengar Kasamatsu memanggil namanya. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bosan, Aomine menunggu Kasamatsu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Antarlah Kise pulang. Aku ijinkan dia pulang cepat hari ini."

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kise, Kasamatsu berkata, "Kise, kau pulang duluan saja. Kau sudah berlatih keras belakangan ini, jangan memaksakan diri." Wajah Kise langsung berubah menjadi senang mendengar kabar gembira itu. Bagi Kise yang super sibuk dengan sekolah, latihan basket, dan _modelling_ waktu lebih untuk istirahat itu sangat berharga seperti memenangkan lotere.

"Beneran nih _senpai_? Huwaaa makasih banyak _senpai~_" Kise menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih kemudian berlari menyusul Aomine setelah mengambil tasnya di bangku cadangan.

"Aomine_cchi!_ Ayo pulang-_ssu!_" Seru Kise riang memeluk sebelah lengan Aomine ketika mereka berjalan bersamaan.

Setelah pasangan biru-kuning tadi berlalu, Moriyama akhirnya angkat suara,"Oi Kasamatsu, kenapa kau membiarkan Kise pulang duluan? Latihan kita baru mulai sebentar kan?"

Kasamatsu memberi tatapan seolah-olah Moriyama itu bodoh. "Kau tidak lihat ekspresi Aomine melihatku hah? Dia murka dan cemburu melihat aku dekat dengan Kise. Daripada rusuh lebih baik aku menyuruh Kise pulang duluan saja. Repot kalau tiba-tiba gorila itu mengamuk," terang Kasamatsu sambil menyeka peluh dengan handuknya.

_'Ternyata Kasamatsu sadar toh Aomine cemburu padanya... Cih beruntung sekali si cengeng itu punya cowok protektif. Sial! Awas saja! Aku tidak akan kalah...' _Begitulah isi pikiran Moriyama yang entah kenapa sedikit tidak nyambung.

**W stands for Wince**

Kise menggeliat tidak nyaman begitu merasakan sensasi asing di dalam tubuhnya. Erangan yang ia tahan sedari tahan akhirnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ah! Iya disitu...mmm..." Kise bergumam tidak jelas. Antara merasa nikmat dan geli.

"Ah! Pe-pelan-pelan dong Aominecchi! Jangan terlalu dalam!" Kise menepis tangan Aomine karena kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. Dengan segera Kise merubah posisi menjadi duduk di sofa.

"Tch... Mau bagaimana lagi? Kotoran di telingamu itu agak dalam! Aku sudah ekstra hati-hati mengorek telingamu! Kau kira buat apa aku susah-susah mencari senter kecil sialan ini hah?" Aomine mengacung-acungkan tangannya yang memegang senter kecil di tangan kirinya sementara sebatang cotton bud ada di tangan kanannya. Hayo siapa yang sudah berpikir aneh-aneh? Ngaku...

Cemberut di bibir Kise makin menjadi, "Salah sendiri sembarangan menaruh senternya! Makanya punya apartemen tuh di bereskan! Berantakan terus seperti kapal pecah. Capek tahu membersihkannya setiap kali kesini. Memangnya aku ini pembantumu apa?" Kise memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua lengan putihnya yang kontras dengan kulit Aomine terlipat rapi di depan dadanya. Aomine mematikan senter dan meletakkan di meja lalu membuang cotton bud ke tempat sampah kecil di ujung sofa samping kakinya. Mendekati Kise di ujung sofa lainnya, Aomine menangkup wajah Kise dengan tangannya yang besar lalu mengecup bibir yang manyun disana.

"Iya, iya aku minta maaf membuatmu repot membersihkan apartemenku terus." Mengecup lagi bibir merah ranum itu lalu menghujani wajah Kise dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil dari Aomine.

Senyum Kise mekar seketika lalu mengangguk,"Ayo lanjut lagi. Masih gatal nih telingaku." Tanpa aba-aba Kise merubah posisi mereka lalu merebahkan kepalannya di pangkuan Aomine.

* * *

**A/N: Tuh Wen! udah saya buatin ficnya! Walaupun bukan rated M, maklum ya, saya lagi busy abis, kuis gentayangan...syalalalala~ ehem... itu huruf kalo di baca dari bawah membentuk sebuah nama, sadarkah? Sengaja saya buat dari belakang kedepan biar beda sendiri~ muehehehe~ Eniwei R&R please?**


End file.
